The device shown in Berman U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,521 is used for the purposes of aiding the breathing of anesthetized or otherwise unconscious patients and such device is now well-known in the medical profession as the Berman Oral Airway. The Berman Oral Airway, and later devices modeled thereafter, is employed in the practice of surgery and medicine by insertion into the mouth and pharynx of a patient to provide a channel for respiratory purposes.
The adjustable oral airway of Berman U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,507 shows an airway having two sections slidable with respect to each other and joined at the distal end.